Middle School
by Stay-Gold-And-Save-Ferris
Summary: Red, Daphne, Sabrina and Puck are back to school much to Sabrina's dismay, Puck assumes his short period of schooling will start up where it left off and he'll be Mr. Popularity, only he couldn't be more wrong. This year is certainly not what any of them were expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story for The Sister's Grimm and I really hope you like it! Please review and give me your suggestions on how to make the story better!**

**Disclaimer~I do not own The Sister's Grimm**

* * *

**Sabrina's POV-**  
"Hi Sabrina!" Daphne shrieks bolting into my room and diving onto my bed with Red following close behind. Ever since the Everafter War I have considered Red my little sister. The two little girls make themselves comfortable on either side of my bed snuggling up against me.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I ask them

"I had a really scary nightmare." Red told me

"What was it about?" I asked the little girl

"It was about school." She whispered to me. We are starting school tomorrow and Red has been freaking out all week ever since Puck told her it was awful and scary.

"Red, school really isn't 's just Puck being, well, Puck." I assured her

"Can we sleep here the rest of the night?" Daphne asked me

I looked over at my little sister "Why? Did you have a nightmare too?" I asked in concern

"No!" She chirped up "I had a great dream where you and Puck were getting married and everyone was there. took some online classes so he could become a preacher. Then during the dance thingy this huge living block of cheese came and tried to eat Snow, but we all protected her from it so she paid us a trillion dollars! We used the money and all went on a honeymoon."

"First of all, Puck and I would never get married and second of all it's normally just the married couple that goes on the honeymoon." I informed Daphne

"Whatevsies," Daphne replied "We're sleeping here tonight."

"Okay." I tell her while pulling my blanket up over all of us. Right as I about to fall asleep I hear or something, or rather, someone.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Puck says mockingly "Why wasn't I invited to the little sleepover?"

"A better question would be why you're telling Red that school is scary?" I asked him

He looked at me for a moment before coming over to my bed and moving a snoring Daphne over to the other side of me. "It is scary." he said

"What?" I asked "How is it scary?"

"You know I have a phobia of books." he responded. The only logical thing for me to do was smack him across the head. So that's what I did.

"Ow" He exclaimed "What was that for?"

"You are such an idiot!" I said before turning over to get some more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I think that people really enjoyed the story last time and so I am planning on continuing it and if you don't like it, well, I'll keep on writing anyways. I am sorry it is SO short, but I promise that I'll try to make the next one better...**

Disclaimer~I don't own The Sister's Grimm. If I did then Puck and Sabrina would be together FOREVER! 

* * *

**Sabrina's Point of View-**

I woke up and felt a warmth beside me and turned around to find Puck. Next to me. In my bed. We must have fallen when we were talking last night. Oh god. Not good.

"Puck!" I whispered trying to wake him up before someone, like my dad, came in. "Puck! Wake up!" I couldn't take it anymore so I smacked him across the head.

"Ow," he exclaimed, bolting up "Would you stop doing that!"

I tried to shush him and tell him to be quiet, but it was too late. Uncle Jake came strolling into the room.  
"Hey 'Brina wha-" Uncle Jake fell short when he saw the two of us, "Erm...I'll just...uh..bye." He quickly bolted from my room.

Puck attempted to break the awkward silence that fell after his departure. "So..."

"OUT!" I shouted, gesturing towards the door.

"Right," he said quietly while getting out of my bed and stumbling out of my room. I leaned my head back until it hit my pillow. This year was off to a bad start.


	3. Author's Note

**I want to address something to all of my readers out there: I am no giving up on any of my stories, okay. I realize that, yes, it has been awhile since I've updated any of them, but that's just because things aren't really the best for me right now. Don't go post rude comments on my stories telling me that they suck. If you have an idea on how I can make them better than please tell me, otherwise shut your damn mouth. I don't mean to get angry, but seriously some of you are being total jerks. You know who you are and let me tell you that I'm really not afraid to report you. When you go and do something like that it makes me want to write less than I did before. Things like these comments are considered cyberbullying, which, incase you didn't know, is seriously messed up. Stop being an idiot and just please leave me alone. **


	4. Chapter 3

I got dressed and headed downstairs where everyone was already eating, including Uncle Jake. Crossing my fingers behind my back in the hopes he wouldn't say anything about Puck and I in bed this morning. I sat down in my chair across from Daphne just as Puck flew down to the kitchen and took a seat in his chair which happens to be, of course, right next to mine. Just my luck. Granny came around with the food and placed it in the center of the table. I tried to hold back my laughter as I watched Puck and Daphne gaze at the food with helpless looks on their faces.

Today was the first day of our new house rule we came up with last week. All of us have got certain rules we have to abide by when the school years starts. We'll be suffering, but we'll be suffering together like families do. Puck and Daphne had to have table manners, Uncle Jake had to do things by hand-no magic, Red had to speak up more and contribute in conversations. Granny wasn't allowed to drive anywhere, Mr. Canis couldn't do hard work because we were scared he work hurt himself, Dad had to always be the one to clean up after meals because of Basil, and Mom was in charge of putting everyone to bed.

In addition to the manners, Puck also had to take a shower once a week. Mine was probably the worst out of all of them. I wasn't supposed to argue, yell, or insult people. That means no complaining, disagreeing, or making fun of people. Do they not want me to have opinions? If you happen to break your assigned rules then you have to sleep on the roof. Each time you break your rule there is another night in a sleeping bag awaiting you.

Once everyone had consumed enough food people began to wake up a little bit and start talking. I was a little mesmerized by the fact that Puck was eating with better manners than me. His back was up straight and he was actually using utensils to cut and eat his purple omelet. Was anybody seeing this? I really wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but I figured they would find that rude.

"What are you staring at?" Puck asked, snapping me out of my trance. The table got quiet and was staring at us.

I glared at him "I'm just surprised that you actually know manners,"

"Sabrina!" my mom exclaimed "Are you really going to be sleeping on the roof the first day of the rules?"

"That wasn't being rude," I explained in the nicest tone that I could manage "I really am surprised,"

"Well, what do you expect?" Puck questioned "I am royalty."

"Fairy royalty," I corrected him

"Just because we're fairies doesn't mean we just run around the woods like maniacs. My parents were the king and queen. Mustardseed and I took dance lessons, and went on hunting trips with our dad. We had tutors come in and teach us all these different things and my parents always insisted on having formal dinners. I have manners, I just chose not to use them." 


End file.
